Down The Rabbit Hole
by kurokami101
Summary: A semi-twist on the story. Contains GilbertxAlice, BreakxSharon, OzxOc. Lots of twists but relatively the same story. I added some werewolves and vampirish stuff for the heck of it... Get the twists?


_Disclaimer: I do not own this..._

POV Alice

I hear a cry…

It's a beautiful cry…

Of someone who has been hurt to protect a truth…

I like his voice…

It's beautiful…

But who…

Is it?

POV Gilbert

I felt the blade before I saw it. It ran across my chest like it would cut butter. The pain came slowly and I think that was the thing that surprised me. I had expected it to be harsher and more painful but it barely hurt at all. I saw my master's face. His eyes were wide with fear and horror. I wanted to smile to say it was all right but my body wouldn't let me as if it was still under Doldum's control.

The impact of the floor hurt. It felt like the collision shattered every bone in my body. I wanted to sleep. Just to get out…Why not? I felt my eyes close and I was drawn deeper into the darkness…

-0-

The light woke me up. It was a bright purple color that had a sense of death around it. I forced my eyes open to see my master being held down by the people in the red cloaks. I felt anger surge up inside me like a tidal wave. I knew I had little left in me but I had to try. I pushed my self off of the ground, wincing as I felt the sharp pain of my cut reopening. I stood up slowly. I wanted to be faster but my body refused. I hated being this slow. I was losing time. I gave up on time as I saw the chains reaching out towards my master. I ignored the pain and ran. I saw master's face when he saw me. He looked…relived or scared. I couldn't tell. All I knew was that the chains were wrapping themselves around him and I was almost there. I took a few more agonizing step and landed in a heap in the center of the mark. Using the last of my energy, I gave him a good shove out of the mark. He moved and screamed my name. I realized my mistake. The chains were still attached to him as the chains began circling around me pulling up both into the darkness of the abyss.

-0-

"Aww man. Now what do I do?" The voiced echoed in my head and I groaned. I felt a huge weight on my chest lift and I spluttered for air. I never realized how much I needed air until that crushing weight was gone. I breathed for a few moments savoring each breath.

"You done now?" the voice asked again. I opened my eyes. Everything was a blur. Colors whirled around and I placed the back of my arm to my eyes.

"Ow…"

"Oh. Is your wound bothering you? It shouldn't. You can't feel pain in the Abyss," There it was again. That annoying voice of …who? It sounded like a girl's but it was harsher. Crueler. I lifted my arm off my eyes. The blur was gone and I wished that it were back…

Alice POV

The boy really freaked out when he saw me. Why? I was only listening to his heartbeat before to make sure he was still alive. He tried to push me off and that made me angry. I grabbed both of his wrists and pushed him back down. He looked surprised at that. I smirked.

"Aren't girls where you come from stronger than boys?" I asked and he bit his lip turning a light shade of pink. It looked nice on him. It mad his black hair seemed all the more pitch and his eyes a purer gold. I had never seen gold eyes before and I think I kind-of liked it.

"W-Who are you?" he asked and I paused. It was the voice that had screamed. When I was alone in the darkness I heard him. What a pretty sound. I liked it.

"I am…Alice," I replied. "Who are you?"

"Gilbert…" he answered turning a deeper shade of pink. Then he became quite white again. "The young master! Where is he? Where's Oz!?" he almost shouted. I leaned into him so that I was sitting on his chest again. He coughed and fee silent.

"He's over there asleep," I said. Gilbert didn't even look. He just sighed with relief and turned red again. I was starting to find it a bit annoying.

"can you please…." He muttered something and I leaned closer to hear. My ear was almost brushing his lips.

"What did you say? Speak up seaweed head!" I felt the heat rise up into his face and he yelled it so loud that I was forced to get back.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" He screamed. I didn't. He panted as if he lost his breath and gave me a weak shove. I smirked.

"No way. I need you to sign a contract with me. I was going to do it with that boy over there first but you are much better," It was true. There was something about this kid that had more of a magical quality than the other one…Oz/Young Master. I'd have to ask his name when he woke up. Gilbert looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"A contact?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yep. I need you to do that so I can have someone to give me their energy," I said. I was growing impatient.

"Energy?" He asked again and I rolled my eyes.

"Enough chit-chat! Lets do this!" I smiled. I placed my hands on either side of his face. He looked startled and I seized the moment. I bent over. Gilbert made a small whimpering sound before I sealed my lips over his but it was worth it.

It was my first kiss and I liked it. Maybe I liked the kissing or the way he tasted under my lips. It was a good taste. It was sweet but crisp and fresh at the same time. I explored his mouth while he lay there like a rigid statue. His gold eyes were big enough to fall out of his head. I found it slightly frustrating that he barely opened his mouth. Plus he didn't even seem happy about it. I thought boys liked girls kissing them. Oh well. I pressed my lips harder into his for a moment and pulled back. He looked at me with shock mixed with horror and turn beet red. The beet color did not look good on him. It made him look drunk. I pouted.

"You should be counting your lucky stars. I just gave you a blessing. Be happy!" I shouted and he cringed.

"Um…Thank you…?" I stared at him speechless. What kind of boy says thank you? I got off of him and he scrambled quickly to his feet. Really quickly.

"Well, kid. I'm going to send you off now," I straightened my cuffs.

"Wah?! Wait! Oz…Young master!" he protested and I rolled my eyes. The nerve! I jumped over to him and he looked surprised. So stupid!! I cupped his face once again in my hands and he stopped talking. Just like that. So easy! Easy and stupid…Wow.

"That guy…is staying with me," I smirked. He widened his eyes more than I thought he ever could.

"B-But he's my master!" He pleaded and I almost felt sorry for him. I sighed.

"Sorry kid. You see, just like you're my contractee, he's my vessel. My carriage. My way of getting out of this Nightmare,"

_Me: So happy!! My 1st Pandora Hearts FanFic. It's going to be really weird..._

_Hey!! Please review!! It makes me sooo happy when people do!!!_

_Next Chapter: Alice's Return_


End file.
